1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to Local Interconnect Network (LIN) circuitry and, more specifically, to reducing electromagnetic emission in an integrated LIN driver.
2. Introduction
Industry specifications for LIN drivers typically mandate that a transmitted signal be shaped with a predefined slope in order to reduce electromagnetic emission at high frequencies. Unfortunately, the requested small slope oftentimes results in an invalid duty cycle, which consequently results in an error in data transmission. In an attempt to solve this issue, many conventional LIN drivers employ a step current as a gate charging/discharging current. However, the sharp edges of the step current contribute to a significant level of radiated emission on the LIN bus. Therefore, there exists a need for an LIN driver operable to ensure signal integrity while achieving reduced electromagnetic emission on the LIN bus.